Lady in Red - A Slayers Songfic
by Eveshka
Summary: Xellos doesn't normally haunt dances. But tonight isn't exactly normal...


Lady In Red

**Lady in Red**

  


As a general rule, he disliked balls. He was Mazoku, after all. But some bizarre little twist of fate had put him here, and here he was. He'd dropped his standard purple, adopting instead a solid black ensemble that he'd worn once, long ago.   
If he had to be here, he might as well play with a few hearts, yes?   
He sauntered across the room, casually looking for his first victim. _The redhead? No… too young. The brunette there? Now she has promise… oh my…_

_I've never seen you looking_   
_So lovely as you did tonight_   
_Never seen you shine so bright___

_I've never seen so many men_   
_Ask you if you wanted to dance_   
_Looking for a little romance_   
_Given half a chance._

His violet eyes fell upon a blonde at a nearby table. She was wearing a red dress that clung to every curve, and the back of his mind noted that those were curves that in some places would be considered illegal. And she had a collection of men hanging on her every word.   
Just what the Mazoku ordered. 

He walked up, easily cutting in front of one of the admirers, and extended his hand for hers, lifting her gloved hand and pressing it to his lips, turning on the charm full-force. He practically purred the statement as his eyes swept up her arm, towards her face. "Beautiful creature, allow me to take you away from this…" His voice trailed off as his eyes met blue ones that alternated between annoyed and amused. 

_I have never seen that dress you're wearing_   
_Or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes_   
_I have been blind_

Filia Ul Copt was looking back at him.   
Of all the women in the world…   
In less time than it took her to blink, he had decided that he was probably going to die, and that his mistress would have a good deal of fun when she brought him back. He'd never live it down. 

Filia thought about it for a moment. Accident? Orchestrated? He couldn't have known she'd be here… she hadn't known until just earlier. And the dress that they had given her was hardly something she would have chosen, but she did like the effect that it had on the men.   
She hadn't expected Xellos.   
Silent, she turned her hand in his, pulling him towards the dance floor. 

_Lady in Red is dancing with me_   
_Cheek to cheek_   
_There's no-body here, just you and me_   
_Where I wanna be_   
_I hardly know this beauty by my side_   
_I'll never forget the way you looked tonight_

Mazoku didn't normally breathe, and that was a good thing because his breath was caught in his throat. She was dancing with him. Her cheek was on his, and he could feel her warm breath on his neck. He couldn't think. All he knew was that Filia was more beautiful than he'd thought… and that she was willingly dancing with him. 

_I've never seen you looking_   
_So gorgeous as you did tonight_   
_I've never seen you shine so bright_   
_You were amazing___

_I've never seen so many people_   
_Want to be there by your side_   
_And when you turned to me and smiled_   
_It took my breath away_

She didn't say a thing, only danced with him through the song. When the song ended, she smiled at him, still saying nothing, and then turned and walked into the crowd, vanishing from his sight.   
What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he follow? What was this… feeling? He teleported out of the room, away from the source of his confusion. 

_I have never had such a feeling_   
_Such a feeling of complete and utter love_   
_As I do tonight_

Standing on the roof of the building, he opened his eyes. As he recalled the touch and smell of her, he realized that he was in love with her.   
And it couldn't be.   
The dance would be his only memory. One song shared with her and she, so breathtakingly beautiful, captured him so profoundly. She'd said nothing at all to him. She'd simply danced with him.   
He closed his eyes recapturing the dance. 

_Lady in Red is dancing with me_   
_Cheek to cheek_   
_There's no-body here, it's just you and me_   
_Where I wanna be_   
_I hardly know this beauty by my side_   
_I'll never forget the way you looked tonight_

Lady in Red – Chris deBurgh   



End file.
